Firefly
by lulu.points.out
Summary: What happen went two people that are apart and something develop within them... Noctis X lightning
1. My life

This is my first fanfiction and i'm new...so please this is the first chapter. a little short but it's just enough. A little cliffhanger. Please Review...Thx

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy Versus 13 or Final Fantasy 13 but the plot...yes so enjoy :)  
**

* * *

My life is exactly the opposite of others. Not like weird but a bit too tight. I am not a rebellion. Am I? I am a very strict person. Everything I do pleases me while others not and I live to high expectations.

My name is Lightning and I have strawberry blond hair, light piercing blue eyes and a very extrovert person with a little hot-headed personality. I'm the heir to the Farron riches and of course, my style of living could be of high standards. I'm proud to say as I'm not that much a snob. I'm a very, very cold person that could make lawyers or politician cry at my feet with just mere words. I have a younger sister name Serah which I'm overprotective of her and I'm schooling in a very popular school where noble's like me study.

Well, I name myself lightning because I don't even know my real name. To be frank, I had amnesia. I only recall a guy that somehow was present in my life. Childhood friend I guess? Well, I do have some friends which I had right now. Vanille, Fang, Snow and Hope are my best friends. They are the best even though they're not like me except for Hope of course who is schooling in the same school as me.

Right now, I'm stuck with doing my assignments and it's already 11.30 p.m. I hate my senior year in high school and I blame Vanille for taking me shopping that afternoon where I could finish my assignments by now. Argh!! I should really make this quick before tomorrow. Wait, tomorrow is an important day! I should finish this.

_Noctis_

Tomorrow is a going to be very exciting I guess. As I watch the sky, I wonder if I could meet someone new in the high school. Other than my three best friends, I really like to meet someone interesting. This little pendant shape like lightning is the only thing I could remember of her. She is the only person that I actually trust and the person who break my shell. Sigh. If only she could just remember me.

"Your highness, have you packed your things yet?" I nearly drop the pendant when my attendant suddenly startles me.

"Not yet…" I answer and there's a total silence between me and my attendant. "Do you think that I will find her, Adrian?"

"Yes you will your highness, you just need patience."

I sigh at what he spoke. It's been years if only that incident that happens 5 years ago could be stop. I regret that day. Well, I should pack my things right now before tomorrow starts.


	2. Deja vu much!

**Yay, another update to chp: 2....seriously, i don't know what to write so...the story came out like that...it just came out...:**

**For those who had read this, thxs for reading and also thxs fr reviewing....hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy...but some character that i add is mind...XDXD  
**

* * *

"Lightning! wake up!" a really high-pitch annoying voice really disturb my beautiful sleep. "You're going to be late you know..."

Oh for goodness sake, I really like to make her shut up. Her voice is so annoying. Maybe she could really wake up a dead person with just only one shout. I would really want to get some sleep. I wave my hand in the air trying to shove her aside. She's annoying. I put my pillow above my head so her voice would not hurt my poor eardrums that could have might bleed.

"Get away, You're annoying your know...." I manage to scowl as I rise up from bed while looking at Serah who is in dress in her school uniform. She crosses her arm with the annoying look in her face. "What do you want?!"

"You're late idiot..." she roll her eyes making me raise my eyebrows. "For today, council meeting in school..."

My jaw drop hearing her last statements. I search for my phone and stare at the current time. Oh no. it's already nearing 9 o'clock and I'm going to be late. Why is it must be today? I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. That would do and drying myself before wrapping with a towel. Serah leans on the wall and I could really heard her trying to not to muffle a laugh. I ran to my room and pull the door of my wardrobes. I search my entire wardrobe to find that my school uniform is still in the laundry because of last night. I really, really have to blame Vanille for this for making me drench in the rain yesterday. I groan loudly.

"Serah!" I shouted from my room and I hope she could hear me. "Could I lend your uniform?!"

"What for? You have yours right?" she shouted and gave in. "Fine, nah...Don't make it dirty...but it is quite small unless you can fit it!"

I smirk and grab the uniform from her grasp. Slamming the door in front of her is rude but I don't even care. What I really care is getting to school for the council meeting. Well, Serah's clothes is a little smaller than mine but I think I could just perfectly fit in. I hope I don't tore her uniform. She would be mad at me. I grab my phone, purse and my favorite little notebook which I then shove them inside my bag and stomp out of my room. Serah strut behind me as I went towards the dining room of the grand house. I walk faster than usual and it is my style after all. Walking faster would make my blood circulate better and make me lose my panic.

"Would you like your breakfast first, light, Serah?" a very soft voice coming from the dinning room spoke as she poke her head at the open door.

"No, mother...I'm late right now..." My voice is rigid and very nervous. I did not expect things to actually turn out this way. I hate myself to be late and I don't expect myself to be in this situation. The teachers would expect me to be punctual and not disappoint them. I notice my father is concentrating on his daily news about the financial market and other stuff and never took the initiative to even glance at me or even say 'good morning' to me. I did mind at first but from time to time, I get use to it. I walk of to the pavilion to where my car is park and hop in.

"Engine start..." the engine roar to live as I command it. _It is nice to have your own car _I thought. Serah ran as quickly as she could to the car and open the door to sit beside me. I speed up when she hops in. The cool breeze brush against my skin made me calm a little but not totally calm. This meeting is important to me. I wonder what topic should we all discuss. The car speed pass several shops and houses until we arrive in front of the school entrance. I drop of Serah and went inside the car park to park the car. I grab my bag and step out of the car. The car beep signalize that it is lock. Run is the best thing to do since I'm late and it is 9.05 am. From now on, I never ever hanging out with Vanille when there is an important event the next day and I mean it. As I pass several doors and went up several stairs, I felt totally exhausted. I muster up the strength to walk to the last door that label 'MEETING ROOM'. I push the door open and there everyone was all discussing about the meeting while I am grasping for air.

"You're late, miss Farron..." the headmaster spoke and stare at me directly in the eye. "It's rather unusual lately..."

I scheme around the room and notice from one end of the table to the back, everyone was looking at me even my best friend. A warm feeling crept to my cheeks as I manage to smile and walk to my seat.

"Well, shall we continue..." all the council members nodded and begin to right the specific details on a particular topic. I calm myself down and scribble down the notes.

* * *

After the meeting as ended, I sit down at the cafeteria drinking my favorite honeydew ice-blended and watching the scenery. Surely, today must be really hectic for me. I really embarrass myself. I look at the corner of my eye and notice that a group of boys sitting opposite me, ogling around my thigh. I shot them a glare and avert my attention from them so I could continue to wonder my mind into calmness.

"Hey, light...whatcha doing here?" Julie, one of my best friends came to me. Her light brown hair flutter as the wind blow covering her face. "Why ya late today?"

"Long story...hate to drag" I answer her which at the point of the time, i'm not really in the mood to tell what happen. "So why are you smiling?"

"Ouh, yup I forgot...today, there's a new transfer student! He is cute!"

"Huh? What do you mean...?"

Julie pointed her finger to a guy and I carefully trace her hand and look to who she's pointing. At the opposite of the cafeteria, a guy probably my age walks in. He is handsome I could tell with his dark midnight blue hair or is it black spikes. He does have a very charming face. He looks familiar somehow. Where do I have seen him? As I begin to stare at him, my head throbs as I recall certain memories that I've lost. I close my eyes and rub my temple. I open my eyes and this is where our eyes met. This is like deja vu much.

* * *

**so how do i do....this is lightning-san POV...sorry for making lightning a bit off from her character but I tried my best...**

**pls, reviews wud be appreciated and do spot any mistake in my grammar or any that would help so that i can improve...:)  
**


	3. A day with an endless cycle

**Yay, another update to chp: 3....:  
sorry for the long update...it seems i have to crack an idea of the storyXDXD and i was busy with my exams so yeah...XDXD**

**For those who had read this, thxs for reading and also thxs fr reviewing....i really, really appreciate it ...hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy...but some character that i add is mind...XDXD**

**Shot-gun guy- Lucas**

**Glasses guy- Fulgencio  
**

**Scar guy- Heiro  
**

* * *

I drag my feet to the nearest seat I could find in my room and plop myself on it. School was great but It seems I don't have any freedom at all here. Everywhere I go, I would see or hear screaming fan-girls shouting across the hall or heard my name been called out by them and even the paparazzi is doing their job. I close my eyes and breathe in the cool Autumn air. It is nice to be sitting alone in my room and away from them. I mean it. I reach for my bag and took out a silvery box. I open it and felt contented by looking at the lightning-shape necklace. Quite to think of it, that girl that I saw at the cafeteria looks very familiar to me. She's like someone I had known ever since but it can't be. I shook at that thought. She look like... no, she can't be her. She looks different from her except the hair and the eyes though. I wish I could find her. I wish...

"Hey noct, how's your first day!?" Lucas dash inside the room and interrupt my thoughts. I mumble some curses under my breath and glare at the blonde guy. A grin plastered on his face. I am about to have privacy but I guess being a royal person, privacy is taken away from you. This is Lucas, my best friend. Well, he and me had met since I was eight. I was back then an introvert person but he is the one who actually make my gloomy world full of sunshine. To be frank, he's the opposite of what I am. I consider him my brother.

"I'm so sorry about Lucas here..." Fulgencio pant as he lean at the door frame while shooting a glare at him who seems to be smiling since just now.

"No, it okay..." I shook my head. Lucas and Fulgencio are not quite close to each other. They are like a couple, always argues about small things. I sigh heavily.

"Well, well, well...It seems everyone is in a happy mood..."another voice interrupting the silence. I shifted my gaze to a broad guy, Heiro. Another friend of mine. I wonder why people called him 'hero'. It is because he's name has the same pronunciation as 'hero'? Maybe.

"Glad you came big guy!" Lucas voice cheer as he stretch his arms apart trying to hug Heiro but was shove to the floor instead. Snickers is heard as he stood up rubbing his butt in pain. I smirk at his reaction. I'm glad i've known all of them. "Hey, noct...i'm going to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to that school with ya"

"Huh? You, attending school? I thought you hated school."

"Well yeah but since it was requested but your uncle...I could not disagree with that anyway...Is there any hot chicks?"

"Why do I even bother to ask?"

I walk to my desk and keep the necklace inside the box and walk out of my room.

"Where are you going, noct?" Lucas cross his arms and stare at me."You have not even answer my question yet?"

"Better luck next time, kid....he had an appointment with the councils..." Heiro pat his head like he is a little puppy and smile.

"Aww..." Lucas whine loudly and follow.

I could enjoy watching my friends bickering all day but it will stop when I enter that room. The most place that I hate so much. I guess that I just have to bear it anyway. We came to a halt in front of a black door that is 6 feet tall. I wonder why every palace I go to would have a door which is rather tall or maybe as high as the ceiling. A hand pat against my shoulder. I turn around to look at Fulgencio whose facial feature really understood what I'm feeling right now. I notice behind him that Lucas and Heiro smile at me, giving me courage before I enter. I smile and reassures them that I will be fine. I avert my gaze to the door. The warm of my fingers slowly escaping away as I touch the cold polish wooden door and push it. The hinges creak as it move. The freezing air from the room brush again my skin. It gives me shivers. My heart pounds against my chest as I move my right foot into the room. Slowly, everything around me begin to turn sour. I could see myself drastically change from a warm hearted prince to a cold one. I hate my other self. I really hate him. The hinges creak again but this time, the door close with a loud 'thud' that echo inside the grey, silver and black surrounding.

"We've been waiting for you, young prince...." the first advisor stood regally and greet me with respect. I nod and sat on my throne at the center. This could be a long boring day!

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

I slump my worn out body onto my bed. The soft and comfy mattress make me relax and wanting to doze off. I shut my eyes and recall what happen in school. First of all, there is going to be a ball in two weeks time plus there is a council meeting tomorrow regarding it. Then....What the other thing that happen? Something about _deja vu_? Wait...this one guy. A really, really handsome guy at the cafeteria. Who is that guy anyway? He looks rather familiar lately and....

"Argh..." I grumble and sat on my bed. Why can't I remember anything?! My mind is really mess up! I kind of had the feeling that I knew that guy.

"Yo, having guy problem again?" a low, feminine voice startled me.

"Fang, how do get in here?!"

"Through your window, your house is easy to get in...huh"

"Whatever and no, I am not having guy problems..."

"Then stop grumbling. By the way, we were assign a task by one of our client..."

"What task?"

"To steal one sword that is believe to have a crystal in it. The client told me that tonight will be the convention of the peace treaty agreement held in one of these places..."

She handed me a list of places and I mentally strike out the places that are not commonly use as a convention. My eyes darted to the last name on the list. I stare at the cursive word.

"So where could the convention be held?" Fang broke the silence while I shifted my gaze at her.

"Nihilsomno..." I answered and stood up. I heave out a loud sigh and drag my feet to the open window. "Next time, ask the client for more specific detail..."

I leap out from the bedroom of my window. Snapping my thumb and index together from my left hand, a blue color waves envelop me and landed effortlessly to the ground. I scheme my surrounding. My eyes darted at the red head pig-tailed girl that kept waving at me to get my attention. Vanille. It seems that she's been waiting long. Fang close the window and jump down without any injuries. I wonder how she jump like that. I stroll towards Vanille while Fang tag along from behind. I guess I have to set aside my problems and finish this task.

* * *

**okay, how did I do? I kinda have to crack my brain and my mind is empty right now...Hmmm...So Fang had made the appearance inside my story and Lightning, What job is lightning taking anyway? (this job thing is an idea that i had for a long time) and thx to my reviewers who favorite my story and thx for the reviews...i value it much!! :)...I'm going to make the reviewing open to everyone including those who had not open an acct in Fanfiction...so happy reviewing!!! *gives cookies*  
**


	4. A mission: Phase 1

**Yay, another update to chp: 4....:  
I have update part of the story in Microsoft Word and trying to make it long. I dunnoe whether this is long...I did try my best**

**Hakurama- **thx for the reviews, I appreciate it lots, lots!! XDXD you might be wondering why it is short...this is just only the filler and apparently it pulls you to the edge of the seats...That's what I think**. **Happy reading!!!**  
**

**For those who had read this, thxs for reading and also thxs fr reviewing....i really, really appreciate it ...hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy...but some character that i add is mind...XDXD**

* * *

**Light's POV**

Knocking on the wooden, oak door, I grasp the cold, gold doorknob and twist it. I took a step forward and walk into a beautifully decorated house. It is a nice house own by someone who claims to be Mr. 33cm. What a nice name. I could laugh all day! I wonder why Serah loves him. I got to think of a plan to break them up! I stroll inside and scheme the entire room. I could see snow sitting on one of the soft red couches while examining a clipboard that he held. It must be the information that the client gave but the rest, where are they?

"They have something on….just now…" Vanille broke the cold silence in the room. Fang walk inside and close the door gently. My gaze trails her as she walks to the fridge to grab something to eat. I shifted my attention to snow who is staring at me with his eyes intently. I gave him a cold stare.

"Snow! Did you forget to stock the fridge?!" she yells from the kitchen and stomp out to sit beside me. With a loud sigh, he stood up and walks up to me to pass the black clipboard. I could see that he shudders as if feeling some sort of electricity flowing out of me to his hands. I grab the clipboard and examine the papers. I know that the convention is being held in Nihilsomno but the client did not state when it would start.

"By the way light, the client stated that the convention party is held in the palace and it is today. I already made a research even though the client did not state the time…" I shifted my attention to snow that seems to be adding extra information. "But I already made some research that it is going to start at around 7 pm. Vanille had also taken some picture of the targeted area…"

It seems that they had done some early research. I hid a smile under my cold facial features. Vanille handed several pictures that she had taken to me, I grab the photos and examine each of them. Now, I had a very clear picture of how the sword will look like.

"Here's how the mission will go…" I place the clipboard on my lap while everyone shifted their fullest attention to me. Before I could even spoke a word, my phone rang. I stuff my hands inside my bag and ruffle inside it. I grab the slick, black iphone and answer it.

"Hello…" I answer. "Light speaking."

"Sis, where are you? You know what day is it today?"

"I'm at snow's house. A day which is any other day."

"No, silly! We will have to attend a convention party today! Come back home now!"

"A convention party? Mother had not spoken about it to me."

"Maybe it slip from her mind…you have to come back home ASAP! You got only 35 minutes and tell snow that I miss him! Bye…"

I disconnect the phone call and turn my attention to my friends. I stare blankly at them. Vanille tilted her head and look at me confuse. Fang and snow gave me a bored look which annoys me.

"Well, it seems that you're attending the convention…" Fang broke the silence and cross her arm. "A change of plan I guess."

"Yup, since I had to attend the convention, Fang, you will take my place." I turn my gaze towards Vanille who seems to be shrinking under my cold gaze. "Vanille, you will be guiding her throughout the mission while snow, be the escape."

"And you, what will you do?" snow respond, staring at me with his eyes focus on me intently.

"I will lookout for you if anything interrupts." I utter. "Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nod their heads and broke from the intense meeting. I grab my bags and headed to the door when I realize that I wasted 10 minutes explaining things. I should get back home fast. I grasp the cold doorknob and dash out of the room. I need to hurry. I'm sure Serah will be nagging at me. I drag both my feet and hasten my pace and was oblivious to my surrounding when I accidentally collide with a stranger. All the things that he was carrying had fallen from his hand to the cold concrete floor and he look stun. I gaze him intently. His ruffle golden blonde hair and his light brown eyes stood out perfectly with his demeanor as if he looks quite charming in a…what is that word? Argh! You know what I mean!

"Miss." He had gotten out from his stupor earlier and is staring at me with his eyes, his brown eyes that had a certain manliness and gentleness in them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry…" I snap out from my deep thoughts as I bend down to pick up the things that had been lying there for several minutes. He did bend down to help me out. As I stood up, I shove the things to him and begin to run again as I wasted enough time but was stop when he spoke.

"No, it's okay. Hey, my name is Lucas. Yours?"

"Lightning. Hey, I got to go. Bye." I ran off before he could say a thing but I could feel that his gaze trails me but I'm in a hurry so I don't mind. I took a sharp turn on the left and jump on top of the dustbin and leap over a fence. I hasten my pace and came to a halt in front of the door, an brown oak door that stood grandly even though it is located at the back. I push the door and slowly move inside so that the hinges would not creak so loudly. I close the door and creep to my room. I scheme the entire hallway for any signs of anyone so that I could move.

"What are you doing?" I jolted when a sudden voice startled me from behind. My heart pounds like a thousand drums and I shifted my attention to the voice. My brows nearly touch each other as I cross my arms looking at my sister, Serah who seems to be smiling at me. "Don't do it again you know that…you might not know that you had ended up in the hospital."

"I'm sorry…ah, since you're back, come to my room…" Before I could utter a single word or sentence, she grabs my hand and drags me to her room. Does she know that I had not much time? I guess I have to oblige if not, I will be the one who makes her cry and I would not forgive myself. She shoves the door and drag me inside and then when to the white wooden door to close it. Then, she turns her fullest attention to me, scheming with concentration. I gaze at her awkwardly and wonder why she has to stare at me like that. She dash to her closet and took out a pink towel which she give it to me.

"Now, go and take a shower…" she turns me around and shoves me to the bathroom. "Don't be late…"

I turn on the shower tap and let the cool warm water pat against my porcelain skin. It is just refreshing. That cooling vibe and the smell of the water, it's just wonderful.

"Light, what I told you about being late. We had not much time…20 more minutes you know…" Serah stood in front of me, putting her hands on her hips while her pretty lips frown. I bulge my eyes and turn my body towards the wall. I look over my shoulder. She is really a sneaky person.

"Fine, I get out but leave…" she obeys and walks out of the bathroom. I heave out a sigh of relive and grab the pink towel from the racks and wrap them around my body. I wonder what Serah will be doing next. I step put of the room and before I know it, she grabs my hand and pulls me to her closet. I could see that she ruffled the contents inside and finally obtain something from inside the closet. She shows me a white silk dress that had a v-neck shape plus multiple sequins stick along the neckline and shove it to me. "What?! You want me to wear this?"

She did not give an answer but instead her lips quiver and lower her gaze to the red carpeted flooring. I groan in frustration and when to my room which is opposite and begin to wear the clothing that she had chosen for me. I really, really hate fashion! When I'm done, I begin to apply some powder to my face and move my hair to my left shoulder. I tried pulling the hem of the dress but to my effort, its worst than ever. Worst as in it showing my chest off! I hate when all the men and boys ogle at me. I stomp out of my room and found my sister smiling with joy. I suppress rolling my eyes in front of her. She stretches her hand and gave me a small white leather handbag. Great, just great. A small handbag that could only fit my phone. How interesting. I drag her to the entrance where I could see mother and father waiting for us. They had an irritated look which I conclude that they had waited long. I grin which is not usual for me to do that but I have to and went out follow by my parents and sister to where the black limo had been waiting for us.

**Noct's POV**

I stood at my balcony and gaze at the sky, the dark starless sky. How I wonder if just one star would eventually appear from the distant darkness. I stare at the streets below, watching men and women alight from their cars and enter the palace with grace. The convention will be starting soon and I would have to sign the treaty between Tenebrea and my country, Arcadia, regarding the crystal use. I know that my country's crystal is depleting fast and I have to do something. I could feel the crystal life force drains out each time and have nightmares about Arcadia's state when it's gone. I just can't keep up with what's current. Eventually, I will have to married the princess of Tenebrea after the treaty to ensure that the country will have a support. That's the exchange.

"Still thinking about Éclair…" a cold feminine voice startled me. I turn to gaze at my cousin, Aeri. I scheme her from top to bottom. She is beautiful. Her dark red hair compliment with her white, silk kimono that she wore and it flow to the cold, grey marble flooring. Her eyes, the deep emerald color contrast with her milky skin. I lower my gaze to the floor and felt helpless about the crystal. When I'm with others, I usually turn cold and compose but with her, she's different. She's like a mother to me even though she's a year younger than me. "Wipe your tears, Noct…it's not suitable for a man like you to cry."

I didn't notice that tears, crystal tears slip from the corners of my eyes. I wipe it away using the back of my hand and gaze at her. She does not smile or smirk but stare at me with a cold expression. If only she could smile, I would be happy.

"Let's go…" I stroll towards my bedroom and out from my room. Aeri trail along beside me. I hid a smile as I stare at her. She is shorter than me and had this cute feature that no one could resist. No wonder she hated people ogling and admiring her at the same time. She jerks her head towards my direction. Her eyes really tell me that she's not happy to be ogle at and walk ahead.

I smirk even wider and watch her graceful walk from afar. She really is a cute little girl. I stare at the white ceiling until someone collided with me. I gaze at a woman in front of me. She looks so build with that wild black hair and wearing a maid's outfit. I never had seen her around. Maybe she's new. I guess so.

"Are you okay?" I extend my hand to help her out but she seems to be fine.

"Yes, I'm fine…I sorry…" her exotic voice had this accent from somewhere, somewhere that I knew. Before I could ask her, she had gone from my sight. She's pretty quick. I hasten my pace and walk to the grand white, wooden door. The door open and lights shone towards me almost blinding my sight. I scheme the entire room and everyone who had notice me, clap proudly signaling my arrival. I stroll down the long flight of stairs until I reach the bottom. The red carpet is laid nicely for me to walk to the grand stage. I move my left leg first than the other, slowly taking my steps and gaining my composure. I scheme my entire surrounding but one strong presence actually caught my attention. My eyes darted to the left when I am met with a woman with curly strawberry blonde hair stare me with her cold blue piercing eyes while sipping her cocktail drink. I remember this girl somewhere. I think she is from the school that I go. A flowing of electricity…no a flowing of power fills my thumping heart. I felt that some sort of presence came from her. A presence that's hard to miss. The presence that Éclair once had. I shook my head slightly and averted my gaze towards the grand stage. My mind is really a mess. If she had the presence just like Éclair, she must be someone related to her but she had long gone years ago. She died in front of my eyes; her blood, the red substance cover my hands. I was horrified. I could not do anything. I could but I couldn't. I felt someone encircle its hands around my left arm. I shifted my gaze at Aeri.

"Stop daydreaming…there are crowds in here…" she whisper without taking a glance at me. I did not notice that she was beside me all along. Maybe my mind had been too preoccupied with a lot of things, I must be daze. As I reach the stage, she releases her arm from me and walks off. I slowly gain my composure and stroll to the podium and announce the convention.

* * *

**Aeri is one of my OC which is my favorite. She is really cool and hot-headed. BTW, she had the same ability as Noct as in teleportation. I hope you can picture it. Hmm, Lightning seems to have a sense similar to**** Éclair****. Do you think that she is one of the crystal bearers? This was 4 1/2 pages long...****I try to make each chp longer as the story progress.... I'm going to finish Chp 5 and thx to my reviewers who favorite my story and thx for the reviews...i value it much!! :)...XDXD HAPPY READING!!!!  
**


	5. A mission: Phase 2

**Okay, if You had noticed that my title of the story had been changed because the name suits the story better. (this is my opinion) i dunnoe about you all...I really would like to thank Haku-chan (hakurama) for making me update or not she'll point the gunblade at me...XDXD...i'm a bit tired here and there and spend most of my time, putting more words into action in my story and improving it and in the end, i push myself up to make the whole story chap would have one POV...:D  
**

**For those who had read this, thxs for reading and also thxs fr reviewing....i really, really appreciate it ...hehe...I know you all won't read this..XDXD...without further interruptions, ENJOY THE STORY!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy...but some character that i add is mind...XDXD**

* * *

I notice the prince deep blue eyes met mine. I could only stare at him while sipping a cocktail drink. His eyes had something in it, something like he's sensing a presence of someone he knew. This guy, he's that 'Déjà vu' guy from school! I never thought that he is a prince. I raise my left hand to look at the watch. Fang has only 5 minutes before the guards patrol the area. My gaze fell on the prince who is now giving the speech at the stage. I simply would not put my ears to the yada yada yada and crap thing. I noticed that his voice had this certain accent that could make the whole woman population in this room excluding me swoon. The king of Tenebrea walks to the stage to where the prince stood and then walks to a nicely decorated table and sign the treaty. When the king and the prince shook their hands, everyone gave a loud applause. I could not be bothered to clap as it's just a waste of my time, really wasting of my time. I look at my wrist watch and hope Fang and the others had retrieved the sword. The prince descends from the stage and the entertainment had begun. Several songs had been played and one song which is playing right now was a chocobo jazz song. That song is one of the top hits. No wonder Serah and Vanille were quite fond of it.

I heave out a sigh of relieve. All the guests move and leave the center to be empty while they stand at the sides talking, some should I say are mingling between each other. I wonder why they wanted the center to be empty. Serah came up to me and stood beside me. She seems to be jolly. Her smile had never left her face.

"Where are mother and father?" I ask without taking a glance at her. Don't tell me that my parents had left us here so that I and my sister could enjoy this little boring ceremony and mingling around like the others. Serah would be jumping for joy if she hears the word 'party' but not me. I hate this kind of formal party or any kind of party. It's just not me. The music, the alcoholic drinks would wear me out the next day. It would just give me a headache.

"Mama and Papa are with the usual. Talking with the adults." She replies with her chirpy tone and gaze at me with her baby blue eyes. "You're not enjoying aren't you?"

She giggles the minute when I scowl in front of her. I think she had somehow pictured my expression when she asks that question. I groan loudly, not minding my surrounding. How I hated attending this boring, stupid party and this dress, it's really eye-catching!

"Hey, feeling lonely…You?!" I shifted my fullest attention at a blonde man who is standing beside Serah. He seems to be mentioning about me. I gave him a cold stare. How rude this guy is! Simply calling me 'You' instead of a greeting. What a nerve! "Lightning….don't tell me that you forgotten me?"

I gave him a quizzical and annoy look. How does he know my name? Wait…the ruffled blonde hair and that warm brown eyes. I've seen him somewhere. "Lucas…" his face lit up when I mention his name. What is he doing here?

A grin plastered on his face and somehow he knows what I'm about to say. "Hey, I never thought you would be here…Come here, Noct!" Noct? You mean prince Noctis. This ruffled blonde hair guy is his friend? It never crosses my mind. I thought aristocrats with aristocrats. This guy does not feel like he had live inside a humongous mansion before. He does represent someone like a commoner. As Lucas pulls him to make an appearance in front of us, he seems to flinch under my gaze. So the prince here is an introvert person, interesting? Interesting as in could brighten my day or making me laugh.

"Prince Noctis, it's an honor to meet you in person!" Serah interrupted and squeal in delight. Her eyes were twinkling under the bright golden chandelier light and are awe by the looks of someone that could be comparing to a god. I want to knock myself or die right here and now. Serah is embarrassing herself and me. He slowly put on a fake smile which I could see that he felt a little awkward at Serah's sudden reaction while Lucas here seems to be feeling a bit out of the group as Noctis steals his entire spotlight. "I'm Serah and this is my sister, lightning…"

She introduces the prince to me. My heart pounds against my chest when she spoke my name to him. Why do I sense that he might discover something about me, something that I would consider privacy? No, that can't be it. I felt like my name is not mine. I shook my head and remove these fleeting thoughts away. Maybe it's because of stress that I'm encountering right now or the mission. It must be the mission because I could not trust anyone in this place. This place could have many patrol guards in hiding, waiting for any intruders to show up. I need to excuse myself. "Serah…" I utter. She stares at me with her twinkling eyes and is wondering what I am thinking. "I need-…"

"No. You're not going anywhere. Talk to dear Prince Noctis while I and Lucas requests a song to the DJ…" she cut me off and walks away with Lucas beside her. I stare at the prince while the prince stares at me. What I am going to do? Making some conversation or just walk away? Neither of these decisions that I'm going to take. I guess silence would be the best way. A song suddenly came up and it had a very cool upbeat music which made my heart force myself to dance to the beat. I won't dance; it's just something that I would regret but I could feel that my feet begin to tap lightly on the polish marble flooring.

"Young ladies and gentlemen please step to the dance floor…" the MC stood on the stage and asking everyone inside to move to the center. This is where Serah came running to me and nudging me to move forward. I could see that Lucas did the same thing too but he had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Serah had this plan all along! That's why she wanted to request a song to the DJ and talk to the MC to ask everyone to move to the center.

"Noct, I'm going blow up you secret that you slept with Stella that day…" the young prince tense when Lucas raises one of his secrets. My ears twitch when I heard that. So the prince slept with the Tenebrean ambassador. "If you don't dance…" he felt he had no choice and soon jerks his head to look at me. I try to read his eyes, the eyes that hold his actions but I couldn't. He grasps my right arm and drags me to the center. I wince as his grip tightens if I don't move my feet. I oblige to him and soon we both were facing each other with several couples standing a mere metre from us. Why it must be me? Why?! He is quite close and I could fell his breath linger on my neck. Yes, he was taller but he does not know that I had the advantage. I turn to my left and Serah had chosen Lucas as her dance partner. I'm going to keep a close eye at him, hoping he does not do anything stupid to Serah. A female singer wearing a pink Victorian dress that reach above her knees stood on the stage replacing the MC. She has a very unique taste. Everyone focuses their attention at her and from the corner of her lips, it twitch upwards. She raises her hands and clap twice. This is when the music started.

The song of the trumpet being play in sync with the drums, piano and other instruments that is present, I begin to notice that a shiny white wave envelope everyone who are inside the dance floor. I am awe with it but at the same time, I felt anxiety rush through me. I noticed my dress were change to a Victorian style with the ruffled skirt as the shiny white wave left me and the other dancers. Well, it is colorful. I took a glance at Serah who seems to be focusing her attention at the details of the dress and was admired by the fabric. Her eyes twinkle in delight. I turn my attention at Noctis who had his deep blue eyes attach to his clothing. He might have quite known that this is going to happen but his expression does not seem to be pleased or dissatisfied. He is compose as usual. I felt a vibe course throughout my body and I felt like I would want to tap my feet and dance with the music. Seriously, I've been willing to dance in my whole life. The female singer begins to let out her voice and sang. My feet begin to move and without knowing, I had been dancing to the beat.

The music and the lights make the movements of dancing enjoyable. The twirls and swirls are what make the entire dancers sway to the music. The smile and laughter, the beat and the gracefulness, the fire and water are my lost pieces of childhood. Noctis grasps my right hand and begin to twirl me around. Everyone gracefully dance as if it was choreographed. I swirl and was a metre away from him but my feet move gracefully forward to him. I had not thought of anything negative of dancing, it's just my love for dancing had been cut off ever since I was told to inherit the Farron riches. I could still feel the stinging pain from my pink cheeks that father had given to me as a warning if I tried to dance again. It was painful to leave something that I love so much, something that I really value in my life and something that I could live up to. He held my hand gently and I begin to twirl around twice. I felt contented and it made my heart bloom with joy. I move forward and we begin to turn a clockwise direction with our hands link together. Noctis seems to be experience with dancing. He gazes at me and a genuine smile was plastered on his face. My eyes widen with amuse. I never had thought a compose prince like him would gave a charming smile to someone like me. Does he have a crush on me? I believe love at first sight but I never experience one but I guess we have to leave it to fate. I twirl again and he embraces me when the song ended. I am filling with joy, content and other kind of mix feelings that I've lost in my childhood days. "You're smiling…" he spoke into my ear. Smiling? I felt a heat rush to my cheeks and I immediately push him away. I averted my attention to him and saw his bewildered face as if he felt like I'm rejecting him. The throbbing in my head begins. Fleeting memories gather inside my rational mind and it just hurts. It's just a clouded picture that lingers inside. When do I felt this kind of feeling before? Why do I felt like I wanted to recall something? I begin to walk away from the center, pushing all the dancing couple to make way and to the side of the ballroom. I rub my temple softly as the throbbing in my head begins to envelope me.

"Lightning…" I shifted my attention towards him. He move closer to me and I felt my throbbing became unbearable. "Are you okay? Shall I call a help?"

"No, please" he shudder when he heard my cold tone ringing through his ears, either that my tone had an annoyance in it. "Just, go away…" I know he is willing to help me but I'll be fine after a while. As he came nearer, the excruciating pain from my throbbing head became more and more intense. "Please just let me help you…" he offers his help in a sincere tone but I just shove his sincerity and gave him a cold stare while rubbing my temple.

God, if he just understood and walk away, I would be happy. I added with quite harshness to my tone. "I said go away, aren't I?!" He does not flinched but instead his eyebrows furrow and his lips frown.

"I was just asking nicely…and yet, you of all people have to shout aren't you?!" those words, just mere words with letters that combine together hit me hard like waves crashing onto me. He is not the introvert person that I conclude. He's someone different, someone that is ready to shield his other self when it is being shouted back. I felt my anger boil in, boiling to the brim and I felt myself being cranky. His words are agitating me. I clenched my fingers creating a fist. I could have wanting to knock him out but my vision had becoming hazy. My eyes darted from left to right, seeing that everyone seems to mind their own business and stare at him again. Sending a death glare at him, I open my mouth to argue back.

"Shout!? Didn't I say to just go away nicely?! I don't need your help anyway! As you can see, I'm having an unbearable headache, I hated this party and I felt annoy when talking to you and you just making it worst!!" my yelling travels to the far end of the room and felt like the whole world had focus their attention to me, arguing with the prince. Even Serah who wanted to walk towards both of us had stop dead on track. Her eyes seem to show anxiety in them and had darkened. I scowl rudely in front of him and grab a glass fill with wine from one of the guesses standing at the sides of the room. Wine drips from his face and created a mess on his black tuxedo. Letting the grip on the glass loosen, it fell and shatter in million pieces. I am not going to associates myself with him anymore. I gritted my teeth and stomp out of the room. I do not fell guilty but contented. Something that I could have wanted to let it out long ago since the party had started but something inside me had been feeling regretful lately. It just hurt to have myself feeling like this. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I hate to feel it. It is soft, weak and emotional. I dash across the halls, pass several guesses that had been mingling around and into an open balcony which is deserted. Cold air stings my lungs as I took a deep breathe. The throbbing had subsided and I begin to think properly. I need to do something to relieve myself from this. The mission. Yes, it could help.

I scheme my surrounding so that no one would be interrupting me. I took a radio transmitted earring out from my small white leather handbag. I did not notice that I had grip the bag tightly. Well, why would I care? I begin to mutter after I place the earring on my earlobe that I had taken out from the bag. Adjusting the transmitter to get a better hearing and hoping that Vanille would eventually reply. "Vanille, do you read me?" I repeated again.

"Yup, on track…the sword is on its way…Fang is escaping…" Vanille chirpy voice had the seriousness added. I like her when she's concentrating on her work rather than shake her leg. "Are you okay? You sound cranky." she asks. I wanted to blurt out everything that happen inside that damn place but I should focus myself to the mission instead of these minor things.

"No, I'm fine…where's Fang?" before I could know where Fang is, her exotic voice sounded in the lingering silence. I turn to look at her. My face I could say is added with surprise and amuse at what she's wearing. Of course I would not laugh but it's quite rare to see someone who had a feminine masculine body wears something like a maid's clothing. She groans and tug the hem of the maid's clothing that reach until above her knees. She widens her eyes to look closer at what I'm wearing. I guess I'll be a laughing stock for now. "Stop ogling…Let's go…" I jump over the balcony and so did fang who is carrying the sword that is wrap with white cloth at her back and make an escape. As we ran, I took a glance at her. She does not show any kind of difficulty carrying it. I wonder how heavy this thing is. As we reach snow's apartment, we use the back staircase and into his house. The warm heat from the heater warms my shivering body. His house was dim and only a small table lamp lit the whole room. It seems that Snow had turn on the heater before he went out. I stroll and sat on one of Snow's couches and plop myself on it. It was a tiring evening. Fang put the sword beside her and sat beside me. She plops and makes herself cozy with the warm heat.

"Need someone to talk to?" Fang had her eyes focus on me. She had sense that something had happen in the ball room. I shifted my gaze to her. She is like my twin, someone whom I could trust and someone whom I could talk to. I heave a loud sigh. While waiting for Vanille and Snow to arrive, I tell her the whole story. How the throbbing had started when Noctis came nearer and those fleeting memories. She turns her gaze towards the white ceiling. "Maybe he is somehow related to you. You say you wanted to know your past, don't you?"

I nod and stare at the white ceiling with her. "But maybe, I guess, not remembering the past would be better." I reply. I wonder what my past would be but somehow, regret had lingered on me ever since I look at him in the eye. "Fang, pass me the sword…" she willingly took the sword and pass it to me. I took out the white cloth that wrap around it and gaze at the intricate design of the piece of metal. The Caelum family must have love intricate designs. Where's the crystal that he must have kept? I felt my fragile heart pounds against my chest and something must have trigger me. I trace my finger from the carving until the handle. I sense that I've known where the crystal is kept. This is when my finger stops and felt something pounds against my skin. It's alive? I found a mechanism to open the small box that had attached on the handle. It opens and I felt myself gaze at it long enough. It's shinning brightly. The blue color radiance had caught my attention and it was beautiful. "What are you going to with it?" Fang look at me and ask. "Replacing it with another crystal, the client would become suspicious you know."

I nod in response but why do I feel like I need the crystal more than the client do? I shove the thoughts and stare at the glowing crystal again. I need to find something that does had the same ability and the same color as this crystal. Vanille had a collection of crystal that I could use. She had lots of it. I immediately orders Fang to search Vanille's room. Fang know what to do. She went and came back after a minute or two with a green box held in her grasps. I remove the lid and found many different kinds of stones and crystal that she had collected during her visit to another country. It was amazing. With the different kinds of crystals that are in it, it would be easy for me to actually use a duplicate. I finally spotted a blue crystal similar to the original and begin placing it inside the box. I had not to worry because I sense the duplicate crystal had the same energy as the real one. This should work. I sense that Noctis's crystal had a connection to me. I felt its energy rush through me as I grip it gently. I lay the sword beside the couch and stood up. "I'll go home now…tomorrow call me before the client arrive…and don't tell the client and the others about this" She nod and I walk off the room, closing the door behind me. As I reach home, I notice the lights in the living room were on. I walk in and there, father stood in front of me with a frown on his face while mother and Serah lowers their head. I'm sure that he is not pleased with my behavior today. A stinging sensation swept through me. My left cheek burns and I felt tears had pool in my eye but nothing came. I bit my lower lip to suppress any sound that came from my mouth. I dare not touch my cheek and glare at him. I gritted my teeth and stomp of from the area to my room. Yes, I deserve it. I should deserve it. I had promise myself to behave but I broke it.

My footsteps are the only thing that is sounded in the deserted hallways. It's like music to my ears as the stinging pain still lingers on my bruise cheek. I wanted to run, run away from the pain that I had received. I know it hurts but still it leaves a deep impact onto my fragile thumping heart. I reached my room and close the door roughly and landed onto my bed. The softness of the mattress is the only thing that gave me comfort. I begin to release my grip on the crystal that I held and look at it. It is still glowing with such brilliance. This crystal, I have seen it somewhere. I wonder where I've had seen it. Everything that revolves around me will always include Noctis. Why do I felt connected towards him? I snap out from my stupor. I took out the rose pendant that had been dangling on my neck and noticed it glows when I place it nearer to the prince crystal. I am surprise to see that my rose pendant reacted to the prince crystal strongly. Does it have a bond? "Why?" I mutter under my breath and lay on my side. Why do I felt that I regret stealing the crystal and keeping it for myself? I need a reason. I shook my head and stare at the grey ceiling. I slowly raise my hand to the red mark at my cheek and gently stroke it. It seems the stinging pain were the same like before. I'm sure father had to seek forgiveness for my rude action towards the prince. Maybe I should be the one that should be doing that. A yawn overtook me as I felt my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. I don't want to go to sleep. I want to think. I want to find a rational reason before I go to sleep. Another yawn overtook me again and soon I drifted into the darkness, oblivious to the surrounding.

_I could see snow pilling on the pavement and I see a young boy, sitting beside me. His hand was covered with a red substance and covering his face. Is it blood or paint? I hear his faint sobs and I knew he was crying. Why is he crying? Is he crying for me? I can't be dead right. I don't want to die. _

_"I'm sorry." He lowers his hand and look at me. I could not see his face because my eyes had become too blur to see. I could only focus those eyes that I knew really well. Those familiar eyes. My mind became hazy and his face became distorted. I want to see who it was. I want to reach him but my whole body became useless to me. I felt something rolled down my cheeks. Tears or rain? I gather enough energy and slowly raise my hand to reach him and…_

I woke up and sweat drenched my face. That dream. Why am I dreaming that horrible nightmare again? A smell of pancakes wafts into my nose. How I would love to eat one of those. I slowly open my eyes and blink. My room had been lit with the sun's brilliant rays. I slowly push myself up and rub both my eyes until I felt something rough under my palm. I lifted my hand and look upon two crystals lay side by side each other. They are perfect for each other. Why am I thinking like that? I guess it just slip from my mind. I took the crystals and lay it on top of my study table. I really need a nice cold shower.

* * *

**Hmm...okae, finish reading?? I hope you had...The whole story would be lightning's POV(Noct would be the next chp) i tried not to make one chapter with lots of changing of POV cause i felt like it'll be difficult for me to actually type them (u noe what i meant)...You might have noticed that ****Lightning loves Dancing...yes, she does(in my story) and she was piss off from Noct...i add it because it would be interesting to actually imagination how Light scolded Noct for something,something...okay, if you want to know the song that is being play when the female singer (in the story) is singing...this is the song...it is a cool upbeat song(my opinion)...NAMIE AMURO- FAST CAR ( i think it would be best that you play the song while reading the dance part, it suits i guess)...or different song you want to hear with it it's fine!XDXD please review.  
**


	6. Thoughts and more thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 13 OR VERSUS THIRTEEN. PLOT IS MINE AND OC'S ARE MINE.

This is Noct's part.

* * *

**THOUGHTS AND MORE THOUGHTS**

How I could be so silly? I mean I should have increase the security to protect the crystals but it seems that I am not vigilant enough. Now, all the blame had been push on me because I was careless – that's it. How could one of the five remaining crystal had been stolen even though there are a lot of devices that are put to secure it and to be sure – really sure – I could have had sense the crystal's state but why couldn't I? I wonder why. Someone must have known that these devices are put in place, someone in the castle. It can't be those 3. I trusted them and I believe that they would not betray me. How about the others? I groan in frustration.

"Noctis!" I snapped from my stupor and turn my attention towards the monotone voice. My eyes were focus on a shiny metal that reflected my image, the image of a royal prince – I do look good. The tip of the blade was a mere centimeters away from slicing my throat. I gulp the uneasiness feeling down and shiver when the tip of the metal blade made contact against my throat. I jerk my eyes to glance at a woman whose expression were unreadable. She holds the blade steadily and glare at me with those eyes that bore holds through my head. My eyes scheme my entire surrounding and a warm tingling feeling creep on my cheeks – not this time. I had forgotten that I was in a fight – no, training. I notice that my back was against the wall and presumable, she had already won the fight before I realized I was in here. Guess my mind is always floating even though I'm still here. She heaved out a loud sigh and lowers down her weapon. Glaring with her cold stare, she scowls and walks away. "You know Noct; you will be killed before you even know it." Ouch. Well I should deserve that type of remark. Her anger had made her steps to appear rigid while at the same time, she throws the weapon from her grip and it vanishes into little sparkling dust. That's another trick from her – it was our royal blood trademark. I hasten my pace to catch up with her while she stomps out of the training room without even glancing at me.

"I'm sorry; I should be focusing just now…" I mutter while I grasp her right hand tightly and twirl her around so she could face me. She rolled her eyes and jerks her hand from my grip. Crossing her arms, she averted her gaze towards something that distracts her much likely. She sighs and shook her head.

"Yeah, apologies from you again. Fighting is fighting, Dazing is dazing. They don't go together." Her soft pink lips twitch into a smirk and turn around to walk off again. This time, I did not follow her. "Ponder about it Noct. I think I need to bail you out from the council's grasps on that mess. I'll called you when I done negotiating with them." She raises her left hand and made a wave gesture as if brushing off a fly from her and continues to walk. Wait, she will help me bail out from this mess but it's rather complicated – now, I consider myself weak. In the end, I really like her helping.

Time pass by quickly when I spend myself inside my deserted room enjoying the solitude that I'm bless with for just a minute or two before any councils or the maids would come and disrupt my calm thoughts. I had already shoved the important books for my first afternoon lesson into my black leather bag. Well, afternoon lesson will start at 2.00 p.m and I have the time to myself. I plop myself onto a white desk's chair and begin to wonder about her. That girl that I met and dance with. She intrigued me very much. Just like Éclair. Why am I thinking about her again? I thought I had move on but I guess regret still lingers inside me. I grumble loudly and raise my head to the white ceiling. I ponder about everything excluding Aeri helping me in bailing me out on that one. Why must I of all the entire population of Arcadia had to hold a heavy burden? I would demand an apology from that girl's behavior that day. To my luck, the councils had explained to the entire population of nobles that the whole entire scene was just show – nice way to cover up the whole thing – but I guess I have to thank them. I pull the drawer and grab a small silvery box from it. I open the lid and took out the lightning necklace. The necklace that she had worn really contents me. It felt like her presence is here, right beside me. I close my eyes and felt the moment of silence as I touch the necklace on the tip of my finger. In my head, I remember during our childhood times, we used to play at my mother's backyard. Plucking flowers as we talk and sometimes, I remembered mother usually scolds both of us when she caught us plucking her precious flowers. It was during those times that I wished that I could revisit it.

"_Why?"_

I immediately open my eyes and jerk my hand away from the necklace. Why? Who might have said that must really be torn in the heart. I sigh loudly and stood up while grabbing my bag from the desk and headed for the door. Before I reach the cold gold doorknob, I turn my attention towards the lightning shape necklace on top of the desk and stare at it. I headed towards the desk and pick up the necklace and finally, wearing the necklace around my neck. At least this could help me stop thinking about her every second and every minute.

The chauffeur voluntarily opens the door to let me in. As I step in, I found Lucas had already been inside the black car, playing a game with his handheld console. He grins when he saw me boarding and averts his gaze to continue what he is doing. The door closes and I finally lay my back against the soft leather chair. Feeling the sense of relive, I look out the window. Grey commercial building and skyscrapers fill the entire city when the car passed by. I manage to scheme the entire surrounding and watch as people from different ages and sizes, walking on the smooth concrete floor and minding their own business. I have noticed some school girls had been laughing about something that their discussing and a business man who seems to be chatting on the phone with someone maybe his client. I ponder if I could switch places with them, having the day with you as it pass by and have not to worry about paparazzi or screaming fangirls. That would be the life I want. The life of normality not a royal person. As the car had passed the business district, a grand arc stood in front with its magnificent wrought iron gate that marks the entrance to the place. It opens wide enough for the car to drive in. Noble students wearing a certain uniform to represent which division they are in, walking and talking with their fellow friends. As I jerk my head to where Lucas is, his eyes widen with amaze at the exterior of the school. I guess he had never been to high school before.

"Noct, this is awesome! Glad, I accepted your uncle's choice in putting me in this school!" He beamed as he stares at the amazing scenery from the car's window. "Look at that! She's hot!" I rolled my eyes when Lucas made that remark. Guess he's not change one bit. My lips twitch into a smirk and snicker lightly. As the car slows down to a halt, the chauffeur opens the door to let me alight from the car. My legs felt a little bit of stiff because of prolonged sitting. I turned around and watch Lucas who seemingly begins to flirt with a group of girls that had passed us by. I snorted and shook my head. "Let's go, Lucas…" I headed towards the transparent door and push it. My skin begins to tingle at the feeling of the cool air-conditioner. Lucas jaw drops as he gawk at the new environment that he is in. I approached the receptionist and ask for Lucas schedule. She nodded and stares at the monitor screen and typing something before she averts her gaze at the printer and took it to give at Lucas who seems to be grinning at the young lady. She blushes when he did that.

I stare at Lucas and the young lady and back to Lucas again. When will this end? I shook my head while grabbing Lucas by the arm and dragging him away. "Let's go…" I mutter loudly as I walk. He snapped from his stupor and begins to walk properly. This was just only the entrance to part of the school and only the beginning. I bet he will be awe by how many rich beautiful noble girls that studied here rather than the intricate designs that the school had. An automatic door opens when we came nearer and finally the whole interior school is reveal to him. I noticed his eyes scheme to every girl that he smiled at. I smirk at his reaction. I grab Lucas schedule from his grip and noticed that his is the same as mine. As I averted my attention from a piece of paper, my eyes darted to a certain pink haired girl, walking easily in hallways opposite mine. She did not divert her eyes to anything that might catch her attention but still she continued walking. From afar, I felt like she is gliding with her head held high – rather than walking. "Now what?" I snapped from my stupor and glance at Lucas who seems to be staring at me with his light brown eyes.

"Umm…" my mind is blank and I could only think of a certain pink haired girl just now. To divert myself from her, I look at Lucas schedule that I had and look at the lesson in the first period. "First period is History at 3…" Lucas took out his phone at stare at the watch. It stated 2.30 p.m. We should have time before it started. I walk towards our class while Lucas trailed beside me. Several girls pass us by and Lucas entertained them by winking. That had made them giggling. Well, Lucas could be considered a girl's entertainer. I snorted. When we reached the entrance of the classroom, I noticed that every student who is taking the same subject as ours had filled the entire class. As we went in, everyone does not notice our presence and minding their own business. Good thing, everyone did not notice us walking. "Hey everyone, it's nice to meet you! I'm Lucas and this is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." I stopped and turn to glare at him. There were some whispering among the students in the class and I felt awkward standing in the middle as eyes were on me. I swallow the uneasiness feeling down my throat and mask my true expression. Well, I guess I'm going to be a hot topic for now onwards.

"Good afternoon both of you! It seems that you are new in this class. "A young girl wearing black rim spectacle and a hair that are raven black walk towards us. She beams when she halts in front both of us. "My name is Nadella, the president of the class. It's a pleasure to meet you… Class please gives your respect!" she waves her hand, ushering everyone to greet the two of us who had been standing there for a couple of minutes. I wonder why my legs are not that tired from prolonged standing. As I took a glance at Lucas, I might want to knock my head on a wall, right now. I will not going to explain what he is doing.

"Good afternoon…" the whole class greeted us in chorus.

"Good then. Please, there's an empty seat at the back for the both of you…" She points her finger at the empty seats and glance at us with her lips still carving out a smile. Lucas and I walk towards the empty desk and sat down. I sigh in relieved as I finally get to sit while putting my bag on the table. The whole class begins to make noise. Everyone seems to happily chatting with each other. I glance at Lucas who is now chatting with one of the girls in front of us. Lucas could make friends easily, not like me. I could not even utter a single word in front of a person whom I have met and let alone speaking in front of the whole class. I might want to exclude the part where I would have to make a speech in front of the whole citizen of Arcadia because mostly, everything is done by the councils. Speaking of the council, I wonder how Aeri fare in negotiating with the council.

"Hey, Prince Noctis? Hope I got that name right." Nadella took a chair from her desk and sat beside me. I'm not quite ease when a girl is beside me and I was hoping to be alone for a while. I curse under my breath.

"Yeah. Please, no formality… Just call me noct, Nadella." I tried to be compose as ever not letting any single expression let loose. "Ermm…" It seems that I had no idea how to start a conversation. I think I should read 'The Dummies Guide to Start A Conversation' soon. Her eyes widen and finally, she let out a chuckle which made my cheeks getting warmer. I really hope that no one would look at me. She sniffs and wipes the tears from her yellow gleaming eyes. "It seems that you don't know how to start a conversation don't you?" She began as her gaze was fixed on me. "You don't have to worry. I was once like that so I know how you feel, maybe." Her lips carve out a yet another smile that almost swept off my feet. Glad that she knew how I felt most when starting a conversation. Of course, I'm an introvert person so striking a conversation with someone is not my number one priority.

"So are we friends?" I nodded and gave a smirk. "Hooray! Heya, noct. Wait, here's my number so we could contact each other." She rush to her desk and went back to mine while holding a small notebook and a pen in her hands. She jotted down her number and tore the paper from the notebook to be given to me while I did the same thing. "This is to be sure when your phone is down so the paper is useful in some ways…"

"Hey light, want to go out to catch some movies after school?" My ear twitch at the high-pitch voice from across the classroom which made me and Nadella turns our attention to 2 girls; one has brown hair and the other, a shade of pink. Pink? PINK? I widen my eyes and my jaw drop. I stare at them while there are talking amongst themselves. Wait, isn't that Lightning, that girl from the ball? Finally, I found her but wait, that day…

"_Shout! Didn't I say to just go away nicely? I don't need your help anyway! As you can see, I'm having an unbearable headache, I hated this party and I felt annoy when talking to you and you just making it worst!"_

Remembering that past event, she would hate me if she sees me but then again, she is at fault for shouting at me. "Noct, you know her?" I shifted my attention at Nadella whom I have not noticed from awhile ago. I wanted to tell her that I know Lightning but it seems rather complicated. I shook my head and glance back at Lightning while she spoke. "You know she is said to be good at martial arts."

"Really?" my eyes widen with amaze. Éclair never learn martial arts before but I knew she's good at gymnastics. "Yup, there was one time she took out several bullies who had been harassing a boy who is in right now in 3rd year in the high school division. She is cool and I admired her a lot." She replied. I was astonished that Lightning had fans but I have no doubt she would care about her loving fans. That would be true.

"It seems you're interested in her, don't you?" Nadella beam in front of me. Yes, in front of me where her nose was just inches away from where I sat. "Come! Let's talk to her!" Well, hold on and stop this scene. Well, I don't think talking – confronting would be a better word – to lightning. It just that she's not going to be elated. I guess it would be she could scowl at me or more drastic way – should I put it – a fist that could blow me off my pants. Now, where am I? Yes, a girl dragging me to where lightning stood. Let's see how it goes.

"Light…" she came to a halt and I had to keep my balance from falling due to her sudden stop. "I would like to introduce you to this guy beside me. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." I really, really need to run right now. I lifted my eyes which had been starring on the floor for about a couple of seconds and finally gaze at her blue eyes. She narrows her eyes which really bore holes through my head. Oh please Etro, I hope this day would not get any worst. "Hi." That last sentence coming from her really broke my heart. She could only just say 'hi' and done. That's it? Where's that Éclair that I had been hoping from her? "Look if you're done here; go back to your seat."

"Why is that?"

"Because…."

"Class, get back to your seat. Lessons today are going to be interesting." A female lecturer came bursting into classroom interrupting what Lightning tried to say. "Ah, Prince Noctis. It is nice for to join our class. You got your seat?" she gazes at me with her eyes beaming with happiness. I nodded my head and averted my eyes towards Light. She crosses her arms and look at me. "We'll talk later if you want. Now, get back to your seat." She points to my table and frown. Well, I guess I rather not bother her.

As I walk to my seat, Lucas looks at me, grinning widely as he watches the entire scene like a drama playing on the television. "You know, your world is starting to get interesting. I want to tell this to the others." I glared at him while taking out a notebook from my bag. Interesting as he says? No, it wasn't. His grins faded as he looks at the young female lecturer while taking notes. I had never seen this other side of him before. As the lesson goes on, the note taking and the lecturer constant babbling about history of this country distracted me from all those past events. Talking about events, I wonder whether Aeri have had negotiated with the council. The school bell startled me as it rang and everyone in the room had began packing their things in their bags and walking out of the boring, dull room that I was in. "Hey, do both of you want to hang out?" Nadella chirped as she stood in front of us and at the same time my phone beeps. I rummaged through the pockets on my pants and took out my sleek blackberry phone. I clicked open the message and read it.

'Meet me at the school foyer. I'll pick both of u up. I have to discuss something wit u.'

I glanced at Lucas who seems to be chatting away with Nadella. "Nad, maybe some other time we will be hanging out. I got some things to settle." Her eyes were filled with sadness as I rejected the offer to hang out with her but she quickly replaced it with a smile on her face. Lucas whined as he did not get to spend the afternoon with his new found friend. "It's okay, I understand. You guys are busy. Umm, I should go now. Remember to called me, Noct." She strode off quickly and out of the room while Lucas look at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"You better had pretty good reason as to why you rejected the offer?" He crossed his arm and walk out of the room, still annoyed. I sighed heavily and took out my phone, showing him the message that my cousin had sent. "Why is she always the one bossing us around? She better had an even better reason." I chuckled at his reaction. Lucas was an enemy to Aeri and vice-versa. These two were always sending glares and other things you could thing of – fighting is sometimes included. As we walk through multiple corridors and out into the foyer, I searched for her car. It's easy to spot a street racing car from afar which I have no doubt finding. I smirk as I pulled Lucas and headed towards the car. When I saw her, she was gorgeous. She wore a white shirt with a ruffled on the front and a matching black skirt that stop above her thighs. I guessed that Aeri had come to fetch both of us after her working hours. "You're late…" She uttered as I sat on the passenger seat beside her while Lucas sat at the back. "It seems Lucas is grumbling…" she smirked and reached out a transparent disc casing – with a shiny disc inside – and handing it out to me. I grab it and glanced at her once more. "What is this?" I asked.

"That disc contains a video that was recorded during the party. Don't ask me where I get it because I have my resources. Somehow, this intelligent person must have been to this place before and knowing all the devices that was placed. My little camera here is the ones that recorded everything for two days – before and after the event. More details are inside the disc."

I nodded my head as I let what she had said sank down into my mind. I uttered a thank you to her. "By the way, I have had negotiated with the council so you are bail out on this one. You want to go change or something?" she added when I glanced at her and gave a questioning look. "We are going to have dinner outside, of course." She pressed on the foot peddle and the car sped off.

I was not supposed to be a model but since I am stuck with my cousin and my best-friend, things could get worse. We are in a men's shop, shopping for clothes then we will headed outside to eat. My stomach growled every minute or two when my cousin pushed me into the changing room to change each time she is not satisfied with the choice of clothing. Lucas had picked his own clothing and was beaming with joy as Aeri was not involving him in this. I walk out of the changing room and was staring at her, annoyed. She cups her chinned and pouts, deciding whether the clothing would be… "Perfecto…" she clasped her hand together and smile with joy. We headed towards the counter to pay for the clothes – which I and Lucas are currently wearing. Aeri was the one who paid everything. I wonder why she had not bought herself anything – clothing or accessories maybe. "Now, where are we going to eat?" Lucas asked as he glanced at me. Aeri started the engine and it roar to life. She adjusted the rear-view mirror. "We are going to a fine restaurant and by what I meant 'fine' is the food is nice, trust me." she replied and grab hold on the steering wheel. Aeri was raised in the luxurious environment – similar to mine – but she had tripled the riches. In all, everything does not content her and it make her sick having all the riches that was inherited from her grandfather so she had spend it on a lot of things. I laid my back on the soft leather seat and wanting to put the safety belt when the car sped off quite fast than usual. I quickly put on the safety belt so as not to be flown out of the front window. I gaze my eyes at Aeri and saw there's a sparkle in her eyes. _She always had a thing or two about cars_, I thought.

* * *

Finished reading? I hope you had... sorry, I've been away for a while (School as per usual and exams). Yup, this is Nocts's part. How did I do? Reviews would be appreciated and inform me if I made mistakes on my grammar ect. That would be helpful. I think I did not do quite well on this chapter, haish...Until the next chp...adios!

-lulu-


	7. The colors of Red and Blue

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 13 OR VERSUS 13. PLOT IS MINE.

Lightning's part.

* * *

**The colors of Red and Blue**

_Why is he here in my school_, I groan in my head. Surely, I remember the incident in the party – it was bad enough – but why was he enroll in this school, better yet in the same classroom as mine. Sure, he looks cute in person … Oh, stop it. I bang my head against the wooden surface of my study table. I sighed heavily as I let my senses calm down. I was nearly the edge of panic when I faced him. I would have thought he found out and I would have had to blame myself for letting any evidence get loose. I raised my head and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. Striping myself from the school uniform, I step inside the shower. I twist the faucet and let the warm water from the head of the shower drips onto my skin. The warm tingling sensation as least would make me relax, a little. Still, the incident that happens during the party kept replaying in my head and it dominated this tingling sensation. I shook my head and brushed it off. I sighed heavily and wander my eyes on the blue and rose color crystal that dangles on my neck and fondling with it. I manage to put the blue crystal as a gem on my necklace and by doing it would meant drastic ways – on my own. It was quite difficult actually. I laughed to myself. I twist the faucet the other way to turn off the shower and grab a white towel from the racks to wipe myself dry. I stepped out of the bathroom and I nearly yelp when I found my sister sitting on my bed with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" I asked and examined her. She wore casual clothing and grinned. "You nearly scared the hell out of me. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I been thinking since we had a free time, shall we go somewhere?" Serah suggested while I rummaged the contents of my wardrobe to find something comfortable to wear. "How about we go the park?" I turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and grabbed a hairbrush to brush my strawberry blonde hair.

"Seriously, you remember that time I had made such a ruckus there." I wandered my eyes to the ceiling, remembering that day. I was upset lately since my dad grounded me. Furthermore, I had a fight with one of my dad's friend's daughter at school and that's the reason why he chooses to ground me. I sighed loudly and put the hairbrush down on the dresser. I turned to look at Serah who seems to be lying on my bed, grumbling. "How about we sit here and tell me your life? It could be fun, I guess." I suggested as I walked to my bed and sat beside her. She nodded and began telling her own story.

"First of all, it was Snow. He will be going abroad for an overseas study and he won't be back after two years, I'm going to miss him." she whined while I look at her, trying to keep a straight face. I know that Snow will be away and I am glad that he went abroad for a study. I smiled to myself. She talked about a new male teacher who was way hotter than others and some other things that involved girls. I had to admit, I was interested. "Then tell me, was the mission a success?" that kept me off guarded and I stare at her. I nearly had forgotten about the mission. I had told Fang to contact me as soon as the client came to collect the things. I nodded and scurried to my study table and grab my slick blackberry phone. I dialed Fang's number and after a few beeps, there's a voice on the other line. "Fang, has the client collected the sword?" I said hastily and wondered if she could catch what I'm saying. There was silence and then came a yawn.

"Yup, sorry kind of forgot to tell you. I hope you are not mad at me. Well, the client did not suspect that the crystal was gone plus the money that the client gave was worth it but I have heard that we must be alert. I got a feeling that we are not safe."

"Sure. I will be on alert." I muttered and disconnected the call. I sighed as I shifted my attention to Serah. "Do you want to go somewhere?" She nodded and smiles broadly. As I walked out of the room, I grabbed a bag full with a purse and a phone. I immediately sling it over me. The hallways were always deserted since everyone had gone to bed early. The overwhelming silence engulfed us as we strode quietly passed our parent's room. We tip-toed silently so as not to wake the sleeping dead. Once out from the danger zone, I breathe in the cool autumn air. Serah relived out a sighed.

"Let's go." I said as we walked to the buzzing metropolis of Arcadia. Our house was situated in a moderate distance so it would only take us 15 minutes to reach there. As the bright illuminating lights that dangles above us came to our view, the streets became livelier. People from all ages walked about in groups or alone. Shops were open and sell many things. It was amazing seeing that everything was still buzzing even though it is currently 9 pm. Serah grabbed my left hand as I lead both of us from the crowd. It was agonizing to move through a crowded place. Finally, a fresh air invaded my lungs. The smell of sweat from a crowded area was just unbearable.

"Finally, let's go and look for a present in that gift shop." She squeals.

I cocked an eyebrow. What did she mean by a present? Whose birthday are we celebrating? Before I could utter a single word, she dragged me to that shop. A shop which Vanille and Serah loves. Toys and cards were lined up on multiple shelves. The place was girly and not my type of place. I would rather go to an arcade or bookstore. Serah's eyes widen as she look at the gifts. Miniature musical instruments made out of glass glint under the bright lighting. "What should we get?" She asked.

"Well, hold on! Whose birthday are we celebrating?" I gave her a wary look.

"Mom of course. Her birthday is next week. How could you forget?"

"You did not tell me?" I stated. Seriously, Mom's birthday is next week? That did not slip into my mind or is it that I am too oblivious to everything around me. I glance at her and her eyes roamed from one gift to another. She pouted. "What is it that you want to buy? The piano or the violin?" I asked while she stayed silent for a moment. She shook her head and groan in frustration. I laughed at her antics. I immediately grabbed the glass piano and headed to the counter. Serah's gaze followed me and she stared dumbfounded. "How can you be sure that the glass piano would be perfect for her?" She inquired as I paid for the present.

"For me, it's just perfect." I reply and grabbed the shopping bag. My sister did not demand any other answer so we headed to another shop where it sells clothes. I obediently followed even though I despised places like this. I was not a vain person to begin with. She immediately picked out a pink baby doll dress and held it in front of me. I groan. It was very girlish for me. That was why I stopped shopping with my mom. That day was unpleasant. She insisted that I would wear feminine clothes so that I could attract boys my age. My mom was always the one who meddle with my love life. I glance at Serah. She and Mom are not different except for that Serah did not meddle with love life. I shuddered at the though of it. Instead of letting her picking out dresses for me, I dragged her out of the shop.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "I know you hated going to that kind of shop but at least give me a chance to shop there."

"Well, I would give you the chance but since the last time, you did the same to me. I will do it to you."

She grumbled as we headed out to the streets. The cold air tingles on my skin and I shivered. My throat felt dry so I asked my sister to hold the shopping bag for me and waited outside. I walked in the convenient store and bought a bottle of mineral water to quench my thirst. Stepping outside, I noticed my sister was not there waiting for me. It could not be? I had insisted her to wait for me here but where had she gone? Panic struck me. My heart raced as I frantically searched for my sister. I headed to the dark and dirty alley until I was faced with a group of rogue men and in the middle was my sister. Her eyes were teary and she was sobbing lightly. "Let go of my sister!" I demanded as I position into a fighting stance. One of them immediately ran towards me but in an instance, I dodged him and hit his stomach. That had been sending him flying to the concrete wall. They let go of Serah at the same time and circled around me with a smug look in each of their faces. I look at them and snorted. A smirked played on my lips. I quickly blow some punches on the nose and all of them fell to the ground. I guessed all the training had been worth as I stared at them. Suddenly, an unbearable pained struck on my head. I gaped, feeling the throbbing pain became too unbearable. I knelt down and clutched my head. The placed where it hurts burns under my touch. I screamed in pain. Someone pulled my pink locks and jerked my head upright. My vision was blurred. I was staring at a smug look. One I had recognized before. The person that I had first hit. Another pained shot through me again. Instead of sweat, blood trickled on my forehead. The dark figure released me and approached Serah. Two of them also approached her.

She was sobbing and the color of her face was drained away. Are they going to rape her? Are they going to hurt her? All of these thoughts popped into my head. I was bleeding profusely but I could not do anything. I am helpless.

_I did not want to die. I did not want to die_! Those voices in my head kept repeating itself. They were rather familiar. Where had I heard it before? A piercing screamed bounce in the alley. It was me who screamed in agony. I felt something rushed in my head and then, Red and blue sparkling waved burst forth from me. It surrounds me and creating a shield. My surrounding turned gray. The pain from my head vanished as I slowly stood up. I felt my heart engulfed with malice. Fleeting memories too came to me. Whose memory is this? I felt myself drowning, drowning into those memories. Those men stared at me, wide eyed.

"Die…" I uttered. In a blink, they were shredded into pieces. Blood sprayed on my face but I did not flinch. I did not remove my gaze. I wanted to but I could not. As if I was watching myself from a far. Limbs and flesh sprawled every where on the concrete ground. I was intimidated by the gory scene. I realized that there was not a single shout of agony came from them. It was a silent and painless death. Gust of wind circled around me at the same time, destroying things in its path. I wanted to stop. I wanted it to end. Please stop!

The gust of wind ceased. The red and blue lights that circled around me dispersed. Everything stopped. Silence engulfed us. I was standing there alone with my sister. I stared at her. Her eyes widen. Exhaustion took over me and I fell. No matter how hard the ground was, it was sure felt nice to lay on it. I could here Serah's voice calling out for me but it was faint. It felt distant. I want to stay awake, assuring myself that it was not real. _This was just a nightmare_, I chant repeatedly. Eventually, my eyelids lowered itself as exhaustion engulfed me and finally, I drifted into the darkness.

* * *

I know I had not update for a long time. I'm truly, truly sorry! Gomen! Gomen! I had to study for my major exams and it is really important to me so there is less time for updating. Btw, This is Lightning's part. I know it's short but I want to keep it that way. This is where Light's journey begins. 

Review would be nice and tell me how this chapter goes. I want to know. 

Note:** I will not be updating until the end of October due to my exams. Please be patient and thank you for the reviews. **

-lulu-


End file.
